Devour
by TurtleMelon
Summary: Kiba is in heat, which turns him into a sexual animal. When Hinata confesses that she wants to have sex with Naruto, Kiba took it upon himself to show her what she's missing. LEMON! Oneshot! KibaHina. (I do not own Naruto)


_\+ Is it sick of me to feed the animal in you? +_

Hinata Hyuuga sat on the couch in her apartment, desperate to escape the spring humidity. She felt that her head was swimming as she rubbed the bead of sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Her iridescent eyes looked outside at the sunlight, cursing the February weather. The first thing Hinata did after arriving home from having lunch with her friends is change into much more comfortable attire; a loose tank top and a pair of cute panties. ' _It's too hot for real pants._ ' She thought to herself as she changed. Hinatas' phone vibrated, it was a text from Sakura.

"Today was so fun!" it read.  
"It was." She replied. Hinata thought back to earlier in the day, a blush flooding her cheeks.

 _\- earlier -_  
"This place has amazing cakes!" Sakura excitedly stated.  
"Come to think of it, this cafe is where we had our first date." Sasuke followed, looking at Sakura lovingly. Hinata giggled at the lovebirds as Shino sipped his tea next to her. "I wonder why Naruto and Kiba are late?" Hinata questioned, eying the door.  
"Maybe they decided to cancel." Shino acknowledged.  
"Without telling us?" Sakura interjected. Suddenly, a spikey blonde took the seat next to Sakura. "Tell you guys what?"  
Kiba took the empty seat to Hinatas' right, a hot spark in his eye as he looked Hinata up and down. "Hey Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed, the corner of his lip curling into a boyish smile, exposing his canine teeth. Hinata greeted him back with a side-hug. As the side of her breast brushed Kibas' pectoral muscle, she felt the heat radiating off of him; it was like he had been kissed by the sun with his bronzed skin and dark eyes. He radiated with an aura that was undeniable.

The group ordered their cakes and talked more. The subject finally turned sexual, the group casually discussing their sexual experiences, favorite positions, and the like. Naruto sighed, side glancing. "I still haven't found the girl that can keep up with me in bed. Ino was a good fuck and all, but after one round she was done! I need a girl that can go all night." Hinata pinched her knees together at the comment, her imagination sinking into a very dark place.  
She had thought about it for a long time –having sex with Naruto. She had always heard that he was an excellent fuck, but never had the courage to say anything to him. Today, however, she got brave.

"You know, I've been told I have amazing stamina." She professed, eyes reading Naruto's body like a book. The smirk that adorned his face was tell-tale. "Oh really?" His eyes narrowed. "Maybe you'd be willing to show me, Hinata?" The way he breathed her name made her weak in the knees, if she had been standing, they would have been like jelly. "I'd love to." Hinata answered. The two giggled, but there was an unknown heat in the air. Kiba stared daggers at Naruto, ghosting his hand around the back of Hinatas' chair. A subtle sign of dominance, as if to say "This is mine! Back off."

When the group was done with their lunch date, they all hugged as they said goodbye. Naruto dragged a hand to Hinatas' ass and held it there as they hugged. She smirked in approval and watched him leave.

Kiba suddenly pressed his chest against Hinata, snaking both hands to her ass and giving it a tough squeeze. She sighed seductively at the sudden touch, eyes wide in surprise. She looked up to his face, he stared right into her. Kiba let his lips drag across her ear as he whispered "You obviously haven't met an animal in bed yet, Hinata." and then turned to leave.  
 _\- end -_

Hinata could still feel his strong hands on her ass, she shivered at the memory of his rough voice brushing against her ear. She wiped another bead of sweat from her brow then heard a frantic knock at her front door. Hinata lazily walked to the door then opened it.

Her face was suddenly cupped in warm hands as a pair of hot lips collided with hers in a deep kiss. _'Kiba?!'_

Hinata was able to break apart from the wolf-boy, gasping for air. "Kiba! Are you oka-"

Kiba soon closed the space between the two, trapping her tiny frame against the wall. He held both her hands above her head with one of his own. The other hand felt of Hinatas' skin under her thin shirt. Kiba grinded his erection against her desperately, his lips were so close to hers as he spoke.  
"Hinata, I need you. It's hard to explain but I can't control it."

Hinata would have been lying to herself if she said she didn't like this side of Kiba and the way he spoke to her. "Tell me Kiba." She just wanted to hear his raspy voice more.  
"It's an Inuzuka tradition. Between January and March, the boys go in heat. It makes us sex crazy." Kibas' hand reached up to pinch her chin, kissing her hard. It was an intoxicating dance of lips and tongue that left Hinatas' head drowning in him. The two broke for air.

"Are you saying you want me?" Hinata questioned playfully.  
"Fuckin' tease, I want you so bad." Kibas' head dipped into the crook of Hinatas' neck, where he bit down on her porcelain flesh, leaving purple bruises; proof of his want. Licking the wound like a wolf would do for his lover, he growled "Please fuck me Hinata."

It was enough to send her over the edge. The smell of his hair and the feeling of his hard, hot member rubbing against the inside of her thigh left Hinata intoxicated, clouding her judgement. If this were anyone else, Hinata would have sucker punched them by now. But this time was different. There hung an aroma of arousal and desire, like the musk of a wolf in heat. She wanted to feel his hands all over her, shiver at the sensation of his tongue in very naughty places, and the look on his face as Hinata moaned his name. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's take this in my room." Hinata breathed. Kiba chuckled deeply, scooping her up like his bride, taking her to the lavender colored bedroom. He shut the door with his foot, slipping out of his socks and shoes. Hinata felt the cool mattress hit her back and she let out a gasp, allowing Kiba full access to her agape mouth. He kissed her greedily as he lifted up her shirt and over her head, tossing it onto the floor.  
Hinata laid there with her arms over her head, fully exposed to Kiba. He dragged his hands from her hips to her breasts, the roughness of them contrasting her baby skin. Kiba couldn't stop himself from taking a blush-colored nipple into his mouth and suckling from it.

"Oh, Kiba." Hinata sighed at the sensation of his tongue on her sensitive bud, caressing it and pinching it between his teeth. She ran her fingers through his wild hair in satisfaction as he played with her other nipple between his fingers. She could feel her core getting hotter and hotter, desperate for his touch. She began to rub herself on his knee between her legs. Kiba chuckled.

"It seems like you want me too." He growled, pressing his knee against her, touching her clitoris. It made Hinatas' head roll back in pleasure. The thin material of her panties did little to protect her damp womanhood from Kiba, he watched her squirm and moan underneath him, watching her like prey. He loved the look on her face; the flushed, blushed look of sex. Kiba dipped his head down, kissing just above Hinatas' belly button, then below it, then just at the top of her panty line. As if asking for permission, Kiba looked up at Hinata, barely pinching the sides of her baby pink panties. Hinata looked down at him, watching him slowly rip away her panties. He gripped the garment in his hand and brought it to his nose, smelling of Hinatas' wet desire. Kiba sighed at the smell, satisfied. Hinata blushed even more, looking away in embarrassment for only a moment.

"Don't worry," Kiba confided. "It's a beautiful smell. It shows me just how badly you want this." Hinata took comfort in his answer. She sat up as he stood at the edge of the bed, lifting up the hem of his shirt, exposing the defined muscle there. Kiba threw his shirt over his head and to the floor. Hinata was in awe of his body; tanned, defined, no blemishes, few scars. She couldn't help but drag her tongue up the middle of his strong stomach and taste the sweat that dressed his body. This earned her a heavy sigh. Bud suddenly, Kiba pushed Hinata onto her back, asserting his dominance. He undid his jeans, exposing the stiff member that stood at attention.

Hinata couldn't help but stare, it was beautiful. Perfectly sculpted.

"Tell me something." Kiba gripped the side of Hinatas' head, dragging her attention to his eyes. He pressed his thumb against her pouty bottom lip. "Do you think Naruto has a dick like this?"  
Hinata felt her womanhood quiver at the dirty question. She loved hearing him say such profanity to her, in such a masculine voice. Hinatas' voice quivered. "N-no."

"Louder."

"No."

Kiba chuckled, placing the tip of his thumb into her hot mouth. "You see, Hinata," He started, moving her head to the tip of his cock. "There's a difference between Naruto and I when it comes to fucking." He suddenly yanked on her hair, forcing her to lay back down on the bed. Kiba then inserted two fingers into her needy fruit, teasing her. She moaned loudly at the sensation, head bent back. "I'm not as nice as he is." He chuckled, easily finding her G-spot and rubbing at the soft area inside Hinata. This earned Kiba an attractive squeal of approval. "I like to make you beg. Make you forget about everything. Make you forget every other guy you've ever been with." Hinatas' eyes were lidded at this point, so consumed by the want that she could hardly contain herself.  
This wasn't Hinatas' first time in the bedroom. She had had a serious high school boyfriend and they had sex many times. But there was something about this time that was different; the way Kiba wanted to take complete control of her, the animalistic nature of his desire, and the spark of want in his eyes all turned Hinata into butter in Kibas' hand. "Tell me you want me Hinata." He fingered her, watching her writhe in his hand.  
 _'Please say my name again.'  
_ "I-I. . Oh God. . I-"

"Come on baby, tell me you want me to fuck you."  
Kiba needed to hear her beautifully pouty mouth to say the vulgar words, it would send him over the edge to hear her angelic voice say such profanity. "Tell me baby."

"Please Kiba." Hinata sighed, feeling her orgasm coming.

"'Please Kiba' what?"

"Please Kiba, fuck me!"

Kiba pulled his fingers out of Hinata, licking her wetness off of one, then offering one to Hinata, which she took hungrily. He aligned himself at her entrance. But suddenly, Kiba spoke up. "On your knees."  
Hinata did as instructed, her ass in the air for Kiba to see. He gave her ass a hard slap. Hinata groaned.  
"Do you like that, angel?"

"Yes!" Her voice was so delicate that it could almost be blown away by the wind.

"I always had a feeling you liked it rough." Kiba slapped her ass again before aligning himself at her entrance. He pushed himself inside slowly, wanting to feel every crevice inside of Hinata. They both moaned. Hinatas' thighs quivered at the sensation. Kiba took a handful of Hinatas' hair, forcing her to look at the reflection in the mirror in the corner of her room. Hinata looked back at Kiba from the corner of her eye in reassurance. Having sex in front of a mirror was something she had never done before. She always had her back to it, a bit embarrassed at what her body looked like naked. Kiba moved his hips slowly at first, bringing his mouth close to the back of Hinatas' ear, nibbling on it as he moved inside her.

"I want to see the look on your face when I make you cum." He breathed, nibbling on her ear a little more before picking up the pace. Kiba held his grip on Hinatas' hair while the other gripped her hip firmly. Hinata was in bliss, feeling Kiba fuck her from behind was something she never knew she needed. _'He's going so deep!'_ she thought _. 'I never knew Kiba was this good in bed.'_

Hinata watched him in the mirror as he fucked her. She wanted to always remember the way he looked as he fucked her. Eyes closed, head strewn back in pleasure. Kiba loudly moaned Hinatas' name, which made her wetter.

"S-say my name again."

"What's that baby? You like the way I say your name while I fuck you, _Hinata_?"

' _Oh God I can't take this!'_

"Yes Kiba, I love it." Hinata couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth, she usually never likes to talk dirty, but this was different. The way Kiba craved her, the way he moved his hips in rhythm with hers as they had sex, it was sending her over the edge. Kiba slapped her ass a second time, releasing a deep moan from Hinata, her pearl eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Eyes forward angel." Kiba demanded, keeping his eyes on her reflection. "I want to see what you look like when you cum."

"Please, Kiba, I'm so close." Hinata was so close.

"I am too."

"Oh God!"

"That's it angel, ride on my cock."

"Yes Kiba!

"I'm almost there!" Kibas' grip on Hinatas' hair tightened, opening up her throat, her candy moans getting deeper. The two were on the verge of climax together; lost in oblivion, lost in each other's pleasure. When suddenly, "Cum Hinata, I want you to cum." Kiba ordered, fucking Hinata harder as he almost reached his climax. "Oh Kiba, I'm cuming!"

"Hinataa!"

"Kibaa!"

The two climaxed at the same time, Kiba collapsing onto an exhausted Hinata.

' _Wow. .'_ Hinata pondered. _'Is this what I've been missing out on?_ ' The sound of heavy breathing echoed in Hinatas' room. The two crawled into bed, Kiba stroked Hinatas' hip, satisfied that he could please Hinata like no other.

"So," Hinata questioned, "Was my orgasm face everything you hoped it would be?"

"It was amazing." Kiba bluntly said, the two sharing a giggle. "Did you enjoy your orgasm angel?"

"I did." Hinata stated quietly, reminded of the things she spoke to him. Kiba spoke up "I never knew you liked to dirty talk. I didn't think it was your thing."

"You brought out the bad girl in me." Hinata said playfully. Kiba smirked, kissing her lips tenderly.

Suddenly, Hinatas' phone rang. It was a text from Naruto.

"Are you still game to show me that great stamina of yours? ;)"

Hinata stared at her phone, dumfounded. She had totally forgotten about Naruto, about the world. Kiba looked at the words on the screen, then at Hinata. "What are you gonna say?" He questioned. She typed her reply; quick and short.

It read "Not anymore ;)."

Hinata tossed her phone onto her nightstand before turning back to kiss Kiba hard. He returned her kiss, sliding a leg between hers.

"Ready for round 2?" Kiba asked.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Hinata teased, getting on top of Kiba and aligning him at her entrance.

"You forget baby, I'm an animal in heat, and you're my prey."


End file.
